A battery of a vehicle starts to discharge when the vehicle engine is turned off. Sometimes vehicles are left to sit for weeks at a time. However, the battery may become overly discharged if the battery is not periodically recharged, e.g., by restarting of the vehicle. The owner of the vehicle may return after several weeks and may find that the state of charge of the battery is insufficient to restart the vehicle.